


Naked Apron

by milkfruit



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Domestic, M/M, Pyramid Head speaks using sign language and no the pyramid does not come off during sex, Riding, bottom!Pyramid Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkfruit/pseuds/milkfruit
Summary: Pyramid Head has a little surprise for Dwight.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Naked Apron

Dwight raises his mug to his lips, legs crossed and laptop in front of him. Then he hears the door to the bedroom swing open just a fraction, like it was slowly creaking ajar.

Dwight looks up instinctively, and he sees the tip of Pyramid Head’s triangular face until just his head was peeking through the door.

“Pyramid Head?” Dwight asks tenderly, his expression changing to a soft, warm one at the sight of his lover coming in so gingerly. Dwight chuckles, noticing that something was…  _ off  _ about the killer. He was acting so  _ shy  _ and  _ reserved,  _ and Pyramid Head was never either of those things without good reason. “Are you ready for bed?”

Of course, their bed was gigantic due to the size of Pyramid Head’s, er, head, so Dwight pats the place next to him and beckons him to climb in with him. But when Pyramid Head hesitates, Dwight pouts. “Is something wrong, Pyra?”

Pyramid Head ducks back into the other room, though Dwight still saw his fingers clutching the door. When Dwight is about to ask what he’s doing, Dwight sees a foot and disembodied leg peek out of the doorframe and daintily kick a pair of underwear onto the bedroom floor, right in front of the crack of the door. Then Pyramid Head looks bashfully back into the room, and Dwight is rightfully red in the face and closing his laptop with a nervous slowness. “Oh.”

Pyramid Head’s nude leg comes out from the crack in the door, and then he reveals himself in all his glory, in such a dramatic and theatrical matter as if to say,  _ feast your eyes. _

Pyramid Head was naked except for a pink, frilly apron and a garter on one leg. Dwight’s mouth waters, and he can literally  _ feel  _ the blood in his body relocating to his groin at the sight. Dwight can barely get any words out, but when he does, he just slightly squeaks, “T-Turn around,”

Pyramid Head gives a little twirl, and Dwight gets a dangerous glimpse of Pyramid Head’s bare ass and back muscles. But the view only lasted a second as Pyramid Head leaned on the door, closing it.

“Come here,” Dwight says after wetting his lips, shoving his laptop under the bed for now.

Pyramid Head approaches in all his tall, dreamy beauty; he crawls atop the bed and sits on the edge of it, and Dwight reaches out to touch the apron, feeling all the ruffles and lacey bits.

“Where did you even  _ get  _ this??”

Pyramid Head uses sign language to spell Meg’s name. Dwight felt like rolling his eyes; of  _ course  _ it had been her, he’d expect no other to give Pyramid Head something so lewd. But, as it was, Dwight just huffs and shakes his head. “You look… I mean… You’re so…”

Pyramid Head tilts his head to the side coyly. He was waiting for the compliment.

“What I mean to say is, I really want you. Don’t take it off yet, okay?”

Pyramid Head wouldn’t  _ dream  _ of taking off the apron until he gets good and fucked by Dwight by the end of the night. 

“Here, turn around for me,” Dwight says feebly as he reaches into the bedside table for lube. Pyramid Head seems confused at first, but does so anyways, and Dwight finally gets that good, long look at Pyra’s ass sitting on his feet and his shoulderblades moving under his skin as he gets settled. Dwight starts to unzip his pants, letting his erection spring free, and he coats it with lubricant as Pyramid Head was seemingly getting a bit worked up just by the sound of Dwight jerking himself to the sight of Pyramid Head in such a revealing outfit. 

Once Dwight was finished rubbing the lube onto himself, he grabs Pyramid Head’s hips and brings them up so that Pyramid Head was on his knees. He walks Pyramid Head backwards a little until they were flush against each other, sucking a kiss onto Pyramid Head’s bare shoulder. Dwight slips a finger between the crack of Pyramid Head’s ass, slicking it up with lube, before thrusting himself between his cheeks. He could  _ feel  _ Pyramid’s Hole twitch, and Pyra’s shoulders roll back, his back arching and his ass pressing close to Dwight’s cock. Pyramid Head felt needy, felt like he was about to burst with the amount of lust filling him. And now, with Dwight thrusting gently against the cleft of his ass and Dwight’s bony hands gripping Pyramid Head’s hips, he could feel that lust edging him closer and closer.

Pyramid Head let Dwight have his fun for a while, until he got impatient of the teasing and he sits down on Dwight’s hips, his weight forcing Dwight to sit. Dwight lets out a weak, “whoa,” and laughs nervously as Pyramid Head takes control, guiding Dwight to his entrance, pushing him in slowly yet slightly rough as well. Dwight grits his teeth, grinding up to meet Pyramid Head as he enters, thrusting himself in all the way from the get go.

Pyramid Head’s scarred back was the main attraction in this cute little show he was putting on, his ass and thighs bouncing hard onto Dwight with wet, obscene slapping sounds as their hips met. Dwight reaches up to creep his fingers up underneath the front of Pyra’s apron, grabbing his tits and squeezing them tightly. While one hand steadied Pyramid Head as he rode, the other grabbed Dwight’s wrist, not guiding it or wanting him to stop fondling Pyramid Head’s breasts, but rather forcing him to  _ stay  _ there. And Dwight did; he pinches and rolls Pyramid Head’s nipples between his fingers, thinking about how next time he’d like to oil up Pyramid Head’s chest and fuck his tits for a change.

“Mmh,” Dwight moans out, feeling himself pulsate within Pyramid Head’s tight walls, squeezing the pre out of him for every last drop. “W-Wait, not yet,” he warns Pyramid Head of his impending orgasm, pulling out of the monster and throwing him onto his back.

Pyramid Head draws his knees up, exposing his hole and his wet, weeping cock that was slowly drawing little lines of precum all over the inside of the apron. “Are you… feeling good?” Dwight pants, holding Pyramid Head’s meaty thighs open with both hands, lining himself up with the slightly gaping hole before him.

Pyramid Head signs a snappy,  _ “Hurry up.” _ Dwight figured that Pyramid Head wanted to come already, but Dwight wanted to show him that praise can go a long way too.

“You look—nng—so pretty for me,” Dwight says, struggling to keep his cool as Pyra’s tight heat envelops him once again. Pyramid Head grips the sheets; he seemed to be liking the dirty talking. Dwight very rarely talked dirty to him, but Pyramid Head appreciated it when he did. “I want to—ah—fuck you like this forever,”

Pyramid Head starts to jerk himself, his erection showing from underneath the little apron flap, decorated with pink hearts. Pyramid Head jerks faster and harder, in time with Dwight’s thrusts, which were growing in speed and ferocity. Pyramid Head arches and wiggles about, like he was about to—

And just like that, Pyramid Head goes off like a firecracker, his feet and hands scrambling for purchase as he comes hard onto the inside of the apron, going limp once he rides out the entirety of his orgasm. White pearly streaks paint his legs and apron, and he relaxes a bit once he’s finished, but Dwight still had some time before he’d follow.

“Haah, your tremors around me… It feels amazing,” Dwight says, entranced, and he keeps thrusting through it until he comes inside Pyramid Head, eyes closing and his whole body tightening as he releases himself into his lover.

Dwight partially collapses onto Pyramid Head, the two of them bathing in the afterglow. Dwight’s fingers sneak under the garter Pyramid Head was wearing and start to slowly take it off, and Pyramid Head removes the apron to reveal his naked body, beautiful and glistening with sweat and come.

They spoon, Dwight burying his face into Pyra’s shoulder as he wraps both hands around his waist, tugging him in close. “You’re incredible,” Dwight huffs, his smaller, lithe body dwarfed by Pyramid Head’s tall, muscular form as they lay there together. Pyramid Head shimmies closer to Dwight, their legs entangling and Pyra feeling his lover’s heart beating through his chest. Pyramid Head’s ass was wet, leaking cum, and Dwight shivers.

“What, you want to go again?”

Pyramid Head’s giant cranium moves to peek over his shoulder at Dwight, and his answer comes in the form of him pressing himself flush against Dwight, their body heat mixing, and hotdogging Dwight’s cock between his cheeks, rubbing Dwight’s previous load onto his dick, the fluid making Dwight slippery again.

Dwight sighs, resting his head on Pyramid Head’s back.

“You’re insatiable, you know that?”


End file.
